Półfinał i inne niespodzianki
Totalna Porażka na wyspie McLean'a - odcinek 24 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce na wyspie McLean'a! Finałowa czwórka musiała się zmierzyć z wielkim quizem o Totalnej Porażce. Z programem pożegnała się psycholka...to znaczy psychofanka! Ojej, jak mi się dzisiaj wszystko myli! Pożegnaliśmy fankę Totalnej Porażki, czyli Sierrę...już drugi raz! Do półfinału dostali się Alejandro, Courtney i Duncan! Ta trójka zmierzy się dzisiaj w wielkim półfinale Totalnej Porażki na wyspie McLean'a! A kto dostanie się do finału?! Jakie niespodzianki dzisiaj czekają naszych półfinalistów?! Zostańcie z nami i oglądajcie...Totalną Porażkę na wyspie McLean'a! *czołówka* *plaża* '''Duncan: *budzi się* Co jest?! Courtney: '''Gdzie się podziały domki?! '''Alejandro: Porwali nas?! Chris: '''Skądże! *wychodzi zza drzewa* Chciałem jakoś zaskoczyć półfinalistów! Nie wierzę tylko, że spaliście w ubraniach! '''Duncan: Dlatego nas przeniosłeś na plaże? Chris: To nie ja! To stażyści! Duncan (PZ): '''Dlaczego to mnie zdziwiło? '''Chris: '''To nie koniec niespodzianek! Chefie! '''Chef: *pcha wózek* Specjalnie dla was. *odkrywa płachtę* *oczom zawodników ukazuje się tort z napisem "Dla półfinalistów Totalnej Porażki na wyspie McLean'a!". Na szczycie są cukrowe figurki trójki zawodników* Courtney: Chefie! Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś takim utalentowanym cukiernikiem. Chef: '''Mam dużo talentów, prawniczko. '''Alejandro: '''Czy ja wiem? Trochę krzywy ten tort...a ta figurka? *wstaje z łóżka i podnosi swoją* Czemu mam rogi diabła? '''Alejandro (PZ): '''W dodatku mam zeza. Ciekawe z czego ona jest? *liże* Fuj! Obrzydlistwo! '''Duncan: Ja wyglądam całkiem dobrze! *podnosi swoją figurkę, która trzyma Courtney* Normalnie postać prawdziwego zwycięscy. Duncan (PZ): Gdybym wygrał show, a nawet zdobył Courtney...to by było coś. Miałbym taki szacunek na dzielnicy! Jeszcze bardziej, niż wtedy kiedy byłem w pace. Courtney: Niezwykła dbałość o szczegóły. *je kawałek tortu* A ten tort...przepyszny! Chris: Podziękujcie swoim kolegom, którzy wypadli. Oni to wymyślili. Alejandro: Mogłem się domyśleć. Tylko banda frajerów kazałaby przygotować moją figurkę z rogami diabła! Psują jej wygląd! Courtney (PZ): '''I tylko oni mogliby dać pomysł na cukrowe figurki, jak Duncan mnie trzyma. '''Chris: To jest kolejna niespodzianka! Przegrani wychodźcie! *z różnych stron, wychodzą dawni uczestnicy programu* Geoff: Ziom! *przybija żółwika z Duncanem* Owen: Duncan! Mój przyjacielu! *ściska go* Tyler: Gratulacje dojścia do finału. Też bym tak chciał. Trent: Siema Duncan. Courtney: '''Bridgette! Gwen! *przytula się do dziewczyn* O! Nawet Sandy jest. '''Bridgette: On już nigdzie się nie wybiera. Sierra: Cześć Alejandro. *macha do niego* Alejandro: Oh, witaj znowu Sierro. Sierra: Nikt ci nie kibicuje w dojściu do finału, dlatego postanowiłam tobie kibicować. W dodatku, prawdopodobnie jestem jedyną uczestniczką, z którą miałeś dobre relacje. Co prawda wykorzystywałeś mnie, o czym dobrze wiem. *tyka go w policzek* Ale się nie znienawidziliśmy! Alejandro (PZ): Przynajmniej jedna osoba mi kibicuje. Yay... Lindsay: Wydaje mi się, że już tutaj byłaś. Eva: '''Bo tutaj byłaś idiotko. '''DJ: '''Eva, mówiłem ci... '''Eva: Tak wiem, jednym uchem wpuszczaj, a drugim wypuszczaj. Lindsay: Beth! Katie! Sadie! Chcecie sobie zrobić zdjęcie? Mam aparat! Beth: Z przyjemnością! *dziewczyny ustawiają się do zdjęcia* Katie: '''A może Lindsay chcesz dołączyć do naszej grupki? '''Lindsay: Bardzo chętnie! Będziemy drużyną przyjaciółek! Bo ja z Beth, przyjaźnie się już bardzo długo! Sadie: Grupka Najlepszych Przyjaciółek! Alejandro: No proszę, Leshawna. Twój beznadziejny sojusz mnie nie wykopał. Leshawna: Mam nadzieję, że Duncan lub Courtney skopią ci tyłek. Alejandro: '''Powinni raczej twój...masz wielki jak szafa! '''Leshawna: Jakoś ci nie przeszkadzał w trzecim sezonie. Harold: Odczep się od niej Al, bo ci pokaże jakich sztuczek nauczyłem się w Dolinie przegranych! *pokazuje mu pozy sztuk walki* Cody: '''Pss...Noah możesz wyjść z krzaków, Sierra jest skupiona na podziwianiu Alejandro. '''Noah: '''Całe szczęście. *wychodzi* '''Gwen: Courtney. Te figurki sama zaprojektowałam. Alejandro trochę jest karykaturą samego siebie, ale wszyscy byli zgodni, aby tak wyglądał. Gwen (PZ): Poza Sierrą, ale jej zdanie jakoś mi umknęło. Chris: Dobra, pogadaliście sobie. Ale koniec tych czułości! Ustawmy się. Ci co kibicują Duncanowi...na prawo. Osoby, które kibicują Courtney, na środek. A osoby, które kibicują Alejandro na lewo. *zawodnicy ustawiają się* Chris: '''Co jest? Tylko jedna osoba kibicuje Alejandro? Cóż...widze, że ci którzy nigdzie się nie ustawili...muszą komuś kibicować. Lindsay, Harold, Leshawna...kibicujecie Alejandro. '''Harold: '''Jeszcze czego. '''Lindsay: Nie mogę kibicować Tylerowi? Chris: Lindsay. Tyler wypadł. Leshawna: Wypraszam sobie! Kibicowałam Sierrze, ale ona wyleciała. Nie mogłam zdecydować, komu potem będę. Leshawna (PZ): '''Wspaniale. Nienawidzę Alejandro, a muszę mu kibicować. '''Sierra: Dalej drużyno Alejandro! Pokażmy, że wierzymy w jego! Harold: '''Kurczę. *Alejandro uśmiecha się* '''Chris: '''DJ? Czemu stoisz między drużyną Duncana, a Courtney? '''DJ: Chris, nie pamiętasz? Kibicuję im obojga. Chris: No w sumie, może to zaliczyć. Przynajmniej komuś kibicujesz. DJ (PZ): '''Nawet uszyłem sobie bluzkę! *pokazuje bluzkę, gdzie Courtney i Duncan trzymają się za ręcę* '''Chris: Dajcie okrzyk dla waszych półfinalistów! Drużyna Duncana: '''Dawaj Duncan! Dawaj Duncan! '''Drużyna Courtney: '''Courtney!Courtney! Courtney! '''Drużyna Alejandro (tylko Sierra): Kto najpopularniejszym antagonistą jest? A-L-E-J-A-N-D-R-O! Sierra (PZ): Oczywiście razem z Heather. Ale nie zmieściło się do piosenki. Chris: 'A reszta drużyny? '''Drużyna Alejandro (Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay): '*ponuro* Wygraj Al. '''Alejandro (PZ): '''Ale mi się drużyna trafiła. Przynajmniej Sierra się stara. '''Duncan (PZ): Fajnie było znów kumpli zobaczyć. Courtney (PZ): '''Wciąż trudno mi uwierzyć, że tyle osób mi kibicuje. Byłam wredna przez parę sezonów, ale teraz...jestem zupełnia inna. I ludzie to widzą! Mogę nawet kandydować na prezydenta. '''Chris: '''Półfinaliści! Oto wasze zadanie. Z tej oto plaży, musicie dotrzeć aż do stołówki. Macie do oznaczenia kilka punktów po drodze. Pierwszy z nich to głaz, w okolicach wodospadu. Drugim punktem jest jaskinia jednego z niedźwiedzi. Trzeci punkt to domek Chef'a, oczywiście na klifie. Czwarty punkt to stołówka. Dwie pierwsze osoby, dostaną się do wielkiego finału! Osoba, która przyjdzie trzecia, a co gorsza...nie oznaczy czwartego punktu. Odpada! Punkty będziecie oznaczać za pomocą sprayów! *rzuca uczestnikom po puszce* Uważajcie! Aby półfinałowe wyzwanie nie było zbyt proste...możecie mieć parę innych "niespodzianek"! *śmieje się* No to na miejsca...gotowi...start! *półfinaliści ruszają, a przegrani im kibicują* '''Alejandro: Duncan! Gdzie zgubiłeś swoją ukochaną? Byłoby źle, gdyby...coś jej się stało! Duncan: Pamiętaj, że wciąż nie dostałeś ode mnie po mordzie! Courtney: *zatrzymuje Duncana* Nie przejmuj się nim, skupmy się na współpracy, a razem dotrzemy do finału. Tak jak sobie obiecaliśmy. Duncan: Oczywiście. Ale teraz, musimy go jakoś przegonić. Znam skrót z plaży do wodospadu. Chodź za mną. Duncan (PZ): W odcinku z udawanym yetim, trochę sobie pochodziłem. Znam parę skrótów, co może mi i Courtney ułatwić drogę do finału. *las* Alejandro: Wspaniale! Zgubiłem ich! *słyszy kroki* *zza drzewa wyłania się Ezekiel* Alejandro: Zeek! Ezekiel: '''Arrgh...Alejandro! '''Alejandro: Co do... Alejandro (PZ): On wypowiedział moje imię normalnie! Czyżby skutki zdziczenia i radioaktywnych odpadów, zaczęły opadać? Ezekiel: '''Argh! Zapłacisz mi...za...trzeci sezon! *rzuca się na Alejandro* '''Alejandro: Złaź ze mnie! *zrzuca Ezekiela z siebie i ucieka* *na plaży* Chris: '''No proszę. Te leki co dawali Ezekielowi w izolatce zaczęły działać! '''Chris (PZ): '''Musiałem jeszcze dać kilka tysięcy dolarów odszkodowania jego rodzince i pokryć koszty jego "leczenia". Trochę od tego odchodziłem. Jednak grozili, że znów mnie zamkną! Ale ludzie zgodzili się, aby mi pomógł! Uznałem, że to będzie świetna metoda, aby znów go pojednać z ludźmi! *śmieje się* '''Noah: '''Działanie toksycznych odpadów, czasem może opaść. Może tak samo, było z Zekiem. '''Owen: '''Stary, ty to jesteś genialny. *okolice wodospadu* '''Courtney: Jesteśmy pierwsi! Nigdzie nie widzę znaku znaku Alejandro. **chcą podejść do głazu, ale odganiają ich łabędzie* Duncan (PZ): Czyżby powtórka z rozrywki? Duncan: Ptaszory są bardziej agresywne niż ostatnio. Courtney: Pewnie dlatego. *wskazuje na małe łabędzie* Trzeba jakoś przepędzić rodziców z maluchami. Duncan: Sio! Myślicie, że się was boję?! *dziobią go* Au! *las* Alejandro: Zeek! Ezekiel! Mój bracie...wiem, że jesteś zły za final Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, ale...to nie moja wina! To wina Chrisa, pamiętasz pewnie. Ezekiel: *podchodzi do niego na czworakach* Argh! Alejandro (PZ): '''Wtedy wpadłem na genialny pomysł. '''Alejandro: Ej, słuchaj Zeek. Jeżeli pomożesz mi dojść do finału, to połowę kasy oddam tobie. Co ty na to? Ezekiel: *wstaje* Kusząca...pro...propozycja. Jestem za. Alejandro: '''To teraz chodźmy znaleć parkę przegranych. *wodospad* '''Duncan: Wkońcu sobie idą. Czekałem wieki. Courtney: Lepsze to, niż żeby nas podziobały. *Duncan robi zielonym sprayem czaszkę, a Courtney literę C* Courtney: '''Słyszysz to? '''Duncan: Ale co, księżniczko? *pojawia się Ezekiel z Alejandro* Alejandro: Zeek. Atakuj! *wskazuje na nich* Ezekiel: '''Argh! *biegnie i wskakuje na Duncana* '''Duncan: Zeek! Ty mutancie cholerny! *wali go w twarz* Courtney: '''Mógłbyś walczyć, jak mężczyzna, Al! '''Alejandro: '''Ciesz się, że Ezekiel nie rzucił się na ciebie. *rysuję byka* Do zobaczenia na widowni! Zobaczysz mnie, jak będę odbierał nagrodę! '''Courtney (PZ): Mogłam pobiec dalej. Jednak...nie chciałam zostawić, Duncana. Na pastwę losu tego dziwaka Ezekiela! Są pewne granice! Courtney: '''Odwal się od mojego chłopaka! *bije Ezekiela po plecach* *plaża* '''Eva: No wkońcu! Ile można było czekać, aż to powie! Te podchody mnie już nudziły! Bridgette: 'Wkońcu to przyznała. '''Gwen: '''Tylko trzeba było poczekać kilkanaście odcinków. *wodospad* '''Ezekiel: '*odwraca się do Courtney i ją wącha* Argh...pfu. Głupia, ale nie taka słaba baba. '''Courtney: '''Ty...ty...gadasz. '''Duncan: *wstaje i kopie Ezekiela* Nawet się nie wasz jej tknąć. *Ezekiel ucieka* Duncan (PZ): Ale siłę dalej ma. Courtney: Dziękuję Duncan! Ale trzeba przyznać, nawet taki Zeek wciąż ma seksistowskie odzywki. Duncan: '''Dobrze, że nic ci nie zrobił i...zaraz...czy ty powiedziałaś - "Odwal się od mojego chłopaka!"? '''Courtney: Em...pogadamy o tym później! Musimy się sprężyć, Alejandro nas pewnie przegonił! Drugi punkt to jaskinia niedźwiedzia. Duncan (PZ): '''Chłopaka. Oj Courtney, ty moja księżniczko. '''Duncan: Też znam dobry skrót. *jaskinie niedźwiedzi* Alejandro: Jak łatwo było wykorzystać, tego zmutowanego przegrywa. *śmieje się* Dobra, nie mogę być za głośno. Jeszcze jakiś niedźwiedź się pobudzi, a ja mam zamiar wygrać. A nie chować się na drzewie. *przybiegają Duncan z Courtney* Alejandro: Co jest? Ezekiel z wami się nie rozprawił?! Duncan: Następnym razem sam się zmierz z nami. *robi graffiti* *Alejandro wyrzuca jego spray oraz spray Courtney* Alejandro: '''Jakoś mi się nie chciało brudzić rąk. *robi byka i biegnie dalej* '''Courtney (PZ): Jak ja go nie znoszę! *Duncan i Courtney podnoszą spraye i szybko robią swoje znaki* *klif* Alejandro: Czuję, że mnie śledzicie, amigos. Duncan: Nie jesteśmy żadnymi twoimi amigos, czy czymś w tym rodzaju. *Ezekiel rzuca się na Courtney* Courtney: Złaź ze mnie! Duncan: Courtney! *Alejandro go łapie* Alejandro: '''Co? Łobuziak chce uciec do swojej księżniczki? Jak słodko? Co wy, myśleliście, że razem traficie do finału? Muszę was rozczarować. Ta gra...kończy się dla was. '''Duncan: Kolo, masz nasrane we łbie. Alejandro: Słuchaj! Ty już finał miałeś! A ja? Też miałem, ale nagroda spłonęła! Rozumiesz?! SPŁONĘŁA! Niczego już nie mam, nawet studia przerwałem! Przez rok musiałem siedzieć w kostiumie robota, a gdy nadarzyła się okazja...spuszczono mnie w kiblu jak martwą rybę! Potem znów miałem szansę, ale wyspa zatonęła. Nawet mnie Heather nie chciała! Wyśmiała mnie. Udowodnię jej, że jestem jej godzien. Zmażę z siebie skazę, którą otrzymałem w trzecim sezonie! Duncan: '''Jesteś nienormalny. Powinnem już wcześniej ciebie walnąć po mordzie. Myślisz, że jak mi coś zrobisz, to wygrasz? Albo jak się stanie coś Courtney? Trafisz do paki! A w takim miejscu, za takimi ludźmi jak ty nie przepadają. '''Alejandro: Rozśmieszasz mnie. Nie zabiję ciebie, ani twojej księżniczki. Za to, Courtney popatrzy jak będziesz sobie spadać z klifu do wody. Potem to samo, zrobię z nią. Courtney: *próbuje odepchnąć Zeek'a, który chcę ją podrapać* Zostaw go! Alejandro: Albo inaczej...oboje was teraz zrzucę. Ja oboje odpadnięcie, to ja otrzymam nagrodę! Zeek, wyrzuć Courtney z klifu. Ezekiel: '''Argh! Robi się! *wstaje i ściska Courtney* Idziemy paniusiu. '''Alejandro: '''Przeżyliście kilkanaście razy upadek z klifu, jak będziecie szybko płynąć to rekiny was nie zjedzą. *Alejandro i Ezekiel zbliżają się z parą do klifu i ich zrzucają* '''Alejandro: Oh, już jest blisko wygrana. *plaża* Chris: '''Ohohoh! Ale się porobiło! '''Sierra: '''To będzie materiał na bloga. '''Geoff: '''To już przesada! *uczestnicy patrzą się przerażeni* *klif, Courtney udaje się złapać za odstający korzeń, łapie również za rękę Duncana* '''Courtney: Duncan. Nie wiem, czy ciebie utrzymam! Duncan: '''Puszczaj mnie, Courtney. '''Courtney: '''Co ty gadasz?! Chcesz się poddać, po tym przez co przeszliśmy?! Mieliśmy razem...dojść do finału. '''Duncan: Alejandro dobiegnie pierwszy i tak, któreś z nas musiałoby odpaść. Wolę, abyś to ty zajęła miejsce w finale. Zasługujesz na to. Zresztą, byłej w drugim sezonie w finale, pamiętasz? Pokonaj Al'a, mi nic nie będzie. To tylko rekiny, szybko pływam. Courtney: Duncan...dziękuję za wszystko. P-Przepraszam za moje zachowanie... Duncan: Luzik, jak to mówią...było. Minęło. Teraz mnie puść, bo widzę że ledwo mnie trzymasz, księżniczko. *Courtney puszcza Duncan'a, a ten spada do wody* *Dziewczynie udaje się wspiąć ponownie i rysuje swój symbol na domku Chefa* Courtney: Alejandro...idę po finał. *plaża, na brzegu pojawia się Duncan* Geoff: Ziom! Ręczniki! *DJ podaje ręcznik* Katie: Alejandro przeszedł samego siebie! Duncan: '''Jak go tu zobaczę, dostanię ode mnie. Za mnie i za Courtney. '''Chris: To ja lecę na metę! *wsiada w helikopter* *stołówka* Alejandro: '''*rysuje swój symbol* Idealnie! Wygrałem Zeek! *widzi Chrisa* Oh, Chris...daj nagrodę. Widać, że Courtney i Duncan nie doszli. Więc finału nie będzie. '''Chris: Mógłbym ci dac nagrodę za oswajanie dzikich zwierząt i zrzucanie ludzi z klifu. Ezekiel: '''Argh! Nie...jestem...dzikim zwierzęciem! '''Chris: Ale Courtney udało się wrócić. *Pojawia się Courtney, która rysuje swój symbol na stołówce* Chris: '''I oto nasi finaliści! Alejandro i Courtney! *plaża* *wszyscy cieszą się z powodu finalistów* '''Sierra: Alejandro kontra Courtney! O mój boże, jestem taka podjarana! AAA! *przed stołówką* Alejandro: '''No cóż, przygotowywałem się na nagrodę pieniężną, a tu proszę...przyszłaś. '''Courtney: Nie mam nawet ochoty ciebie obrażać, Alejandro... Alejandro: Jaka fochnięta, jak zawsze... Chris: Poznaliśmy naszych finalistów! Co ich czeka w finale? Czy Courtney walnie Alejandro? A może zrobi to Duncan, jak się spotkają?! Zobaczycie to w finale...Totalnej Porażki na wyspie McLean'a! Ciekawostki *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystało osiem osób. *Rysowanie symboli nawiązuje do odcinka Grand Chef Auto. *Jest to trzeci debiut Ezekiela w serii. **Dodatkowo nie jest bardzo zmutowany, jak wcześniej. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Natanielli Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie McLean'a